


New People are Hard to Deal With

by Mythgirl411



Category: Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Beau and Bella Swan move to Forks to live with their dad they quickly encounter a few members of the newest family in Forks. The Cullens. Twelve members make up this family. Eight teenagers and four adults. When two members of the odd Cullen family become very interested in the twins things get hectic. But secrets are the Cullens hiding and what will happen when the Swan Twins get to know this family? Let's see.





	New People are Hard to Deal With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Beau meet four members of the illusive Cullen family while in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. So this is a new idea for me. I'm gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story. 
> 
> Ellen Pompeo as Carine Cullen.  
> Killian Donnely as Earnest Cullen.  
> Indiana Evans as Jessamine Hale.  
> Sara Bolger as Edythe Cullen.  
> Victoria Justice as Elanor Cullen.  
> Aaron Tveit as Royal Hale.  
> Nicholas Hoult as Archie Cullen. 
> 
> Also Fra Fee as Beau Swan. 
> 
> The Twilight Cast as themselves.
> 
> Now on to the story. I don't own Twilight or Life and Death only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella Swan_  
Beau and I had just gotten off the plane and were headed down to meet dad. We quickly found him and rushed over.   
"Hey dad."   
"Bella. Beau. It's good to see you both."   
"Yeah. You as well." 

We put our luggage in the car then rode while awkward conversation. 

When we got to the house I saw a truck waiting in the driveway. Dad spoke.   
"I bought it from Billy Black. He doesn't need it anymore so it's now for both of you."   
"No way." Beau and I said at the same time. Dad chuckled and opened the front door to the house. 

Beau and I were sharing a room and we settled in. After a bit I asked dad if Beau and I could go get some groceries. He said that was fine and told me where the money was. Then he handed me the keys to the truck. 

Beau and I left for the store to get some much needed food and other stuff. 

In the store we looked at different stuff. While we were looking at different vegetables I heard a female voice speak up.   
"Are you new?" Beau and I turned to see a short girl standing there. She had pixie like black hair and golden eyes. I spoke.   
"Um yeah. I'm Bella and this is my twin Beau." The girl grinned.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm........" Before she could speak a female voice spoke.   
"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" The girl huffed and playfully glared at a figure. I saw a girl with dirty blond hair and golden eyes. With her were two other men. They both had golden eyes but different hair colors. The first had black hair while the other had dirty blond hair. In fact the later was a exact copy of the female who had spoke.   
"I was just talking Jessamine." The girl glared sharply.   
"Alice......" Alice waved her hand dismissively. I saw Jessamine roll her golden eyes. Alice turned to me and smiled.  
"I'm Alice. These are my siblings Jessamine, Jasper, and Archie." Jessamine sighed then walked over and pulled Alice to her.   
"Come on darlin. They want us back."   
"Okay. Okay." Alice turned to us.   
"Sorry that this has to be cut short. I hope to see you both again soon. It was nice to meet you."   
"Yeah. You as well." Beau said. Jessamine gave us a small smile and spoke.   
"Sorry to be so rude but our parents will freak out if we ain't back soon." And with that they were gone. Beau and I shared a look then shrugged. That was weird. 

 _Carine pov_  
I was with Carlisle in the home office when Alice came running in. I looked up and gave our adopted daughter a look.   
"Sorry mom. But I was so excited to tell you something." I sighed and chuckled.   
"What is it sweetie?" She bounced over.   
"Edward and Edythe's other mates are finally here." Carlisle and I shared a shocked look. Carlisle came over and spoke.   
"You're certain Alice?"   
"Yep. Both Archie and I saw it. And we met them today." Just then Jessamine spoke.   
"I wouldn't exactly call your going up to them meeting them." Alice pouted and stuck her tongue out at her female mate. Just then I heard the door open. I smiled and looked at Carlisle. He chuckled and nodded.   
"Alright. But we are going to have to be careful since they are human." Alice squealed and hugged me tightly. She ran out pulling Jessamine along. Right after she left Esme and Earnest came in. I smiled and went over to Earnest who pulled me close. Esme spoke.   
"What had Alice so excited?" Carlisle and I shared a look. I smiled and spoke.   
"She and Archie saw Edward and Edythe's other mates and they met them today in the grocery store." Earnest looked shocked.   
"They're certain." I laughed and Carlisle smiled.   
"When have those two not been certain?" Carlisle asked. Earnest chuckled and pulled me closer and buried his face into my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling his embrace. Esme spoke up.   
"This could be good for them." I sighed and opened my eyes. Carlisle and I shared a look.   
"There is so much that could go wrong." I said worried. Earnest rubbed my arms.   
"Everything will be fine. I know it." I shook my head with a smile.   
"You two are such hopeless romantics." Carlisle said with a smile. Earnest shrugged and Esme laughed then spoke.   
"How could we not be? We found our happy ending." I laughed and smiled. Earnest kissed my cheek. I hoped that all would go well. But there was no telling. 

 _Jessamine pov_  
I watched as Archie moved around the room excitedly. We were going to school today and he and Alice had been extremely excited.   
"Suga you really should slow down." I said. He stopped then smiled at me sheepishly.   
"Sorry Jess. I'm just really excited." I chuckled and went over to him.   
"I noticed darlin." He grinned and kissed me lightly.   
"Let's go. The others are waitin." He nodded and grabbed my hand, threading his fingers through my own. I could tell Archie and Alice were excited to meet these two humans officially. 

At school Alice and Archie waited excitedly for the humans to arrive. I was with them but Jazz had left. Archie had his arms around my waist and had his face buried in my hair. Finally they came in and Alice skipped over to them.   
"Hi. Bella and Beau right?" Bella smiled awkwardly.   
"Yeah. Alice right?"   
"Yep. I was actually wondering if you two needed some help finding your way around the school."   
"Um yeah. That would actually be great." Alice grinned.   
"Great. So do you have your schedules already?" Bella nodded and handed Alice there schedules. By now Archie had gone over and was peering over Alice's shoulder.   
"Oh! You have every class with at least one of us or our siblings. We can show you around if you want. Also maybe you could eat lunch with us. If you want to that is."   
"Um sure." Beau said. I was trying to read their emotions and saw they were very weird. Their emotions were confusion and a little bit of awkwardness. I chuckled quietly and hid my smile. Archie looked at me and grinned. He came over to me and leaned against me. I pulled him close and smiled. I noticed Bella and Beau looking at us confused. Alice noticed and smiled softly.   
"You can ask you know. We won't bite your head off for it." Bella blushed while Beau spoke.   
"Aren't you all siblings?" I laughed and Archie grinned and spoke.   
"Alice and I are twins. But we're not related to any one else in our family." Alice spoke.   
"Just like how Jess, Jazz, Rose, and Royal are siblings but not related to anyone except dad."   
"Rose and Royal?" Bella asked confused. I smiled.   
"Later ya'll will meet those two but right now we need to get to class if we don't want to be late." Alice gasped and squealed.   
"Oh crap! I forgot!! We better hurry!!!" I rolled my eyes but smiled at my female mate. Archie threaded his fingers through mine then winked at me.   
"Okay. Have fun Ali cat." He took off pulling me along. I laughed as I heard Alice muttering quite a few things under her breath. 

Once we made it to the classroom we walked in and I went to the table Jazz was at. I sat next to him and he raised an eyebrow at me. I held up a finger and sure enough Alice came rushing in with Beau and Bella. I snickered too quietly for humans to hear and Jazz was grinning. Archie, who was sitting next to me, was trying to hide laughter. Alice glared at us then huffed and turned away. She introduced Bella and Beau to the teacher then came over and sat next to Jasper. This was definitely going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
